The TRUE Meaning For Love
by sss
Summary: Sonic is dragged shopping by Amy, but how does he really feel for her?


All characters are (c) Sega, Archie or whoever! Anyone who reads this story and doesn't review will be fried, flattened, and put on a sandwich! This was supposed to set in the 'games universe', but I don't know much about it so I adjusted it to fit my purposes. These, * *, indicate thought.   
This goes out to all of the ppl who have reviewed my stories:  
Adaptations, Castle Robotnik and Penguins, and of course, to Samantha who asked me to write this in the first place...HAPPY 17th SAM!!  
  
The REAL Meaning Of Love  
It had all started as a normal day, sun shining, birds singing, Amy chasing after me...just a normal summers day. Eggman had been really quiet lately, planning something else for me to trash. I was walking around Station Square, minding my own business, when all of a sudden, a pink blur crashed into me. Amy. She grins at me mischievously, and I try to get out of her loose, but firm grip.  
"Come on Sonic, we're going shopping." Was all she said. I wriggled and squirmed as she marched me towards the nearest mall. I gave up trying to get loose, and felt myself beginning to enjoy being with her.  
  
*Why don't I go out with her? What is so wrong with Amy that I have to avoid her at every possible turn?* I think to myself. Through the entire exhausting trip, I find myself looking at her more and more. I began to realize that I did feel for Amy, that I did...love her.  
*Is because I like her the reason I stay away from her?*   
"Sonic? Are you there? Mobius to Sonic, Mobius to Sonic!" Amy called, waving a hand in front of my face. I realized that I had zoned out on her, and that we had stopped in front of a clothes shop. We had already got several bags of clothes and shoes and accessories, so I didn't see the need to go in, but Amy was pulling me inside, and was already holding various items that she liked the look of. I sat down on a chair whilst she wandered into the changing rooms with half a dozen items of clothing. After a few minutes, she came out wearing a sleeveless, and strapless lilac dress. It had a slit up one side of her legs to her knee, showing off her pink legs.   
"What do ya think?" she asked. She did a little twirl, and I practically melted on the spot. I gulped and stammered out a reply.  
"Wow, you look, so..." I tried to look for an ending. "...so gorgeous." I finished. Amy smiled, her face became a little flushed.  
"So shall we have this one then?" she asked. I nodded and she flounced back into the changing rooms, and came out wearing another dress, looking even more beautiful than before! After about an hour of this, we left the shop, with six more bags than we had before we went in! Amy suggested that we go to the ice-cream parlor, to cool off a bit. I agreed, and offered her my arm. She took it eagerly, and we entered the shop. I pulled her over towards a table near the window, which overlooked the entire Square. We ordered our ice-creams, and had a soda each. Amy sat across the table from me, and I found myself gazing into her eyes, getting mesmerized by her. She smiled and stared back at me, her eyes piercing my emerald-green ones. I felt myself getting drawn to her, and my face leaned towards hers, which was also getting closer. I closed my eyes, and prepared for the fate that was sure to follow. Sure enough, I felt her hot lips on mine, her tongue inviting mine to open. I was shocked, to say the least, but it was nice. I soon got brave enough to slide my tongue into her mouth, twisting it around hers. That kiss deepened, but before we could go any further, a voice called out:  
"Here are your ice's, enjoy!" I opened my eyes to find the Amy was holding my hands, and her face was bright red from getting caught. We ate our ice-creams in silence, holding each others hands. I took the glove off my left hand, and held hers once again. It gave me a warm feeling inside, touching her bare skin. She giggled when I did, and I could see why. I got an electric shock up my back as we touched again. I shuddered in pure delight. When we had finished, I paid the bill and we left, not knowing where to go next.  
"Wanna come back to my place Sonie?" Amy asked innocently. I smirked.  
"Ok then, if you insist." I replied. As we made our way back to her apartment, I felt myself getting tired. Not from the walking, but from the weight of the bags we were carrying.  
"Hey Ames, how's about we catch a ride?" I asked, and stuck my thumb out for a taxi. She smiled, totally exhausted, and nodded. We clambered into the yellow car and dumped the bags into the boot of the car. In the back seat, I felt myself wanting to touch her again, so I opened my arms for her to sit on my lap. She did so, rather willingly, and kissed my cheek.  
"Where to bud?" the driver asked. I gave him Amy's apartment name and he nodded.  
"Ok, I know where that is, we'll be there in a few minutes." He told us. Amy lay her head on my chest and snuggled up to me, her heart beating in time with mine. Once we reached our destination, I nipped Amy's ear softly. She woke up from her slumber and we got out of the taxi with the bags. I carried most of them up to Amy's apartment, which was on the second floor, thank god. She followed me up, her eyes heavy with the need to sleep. It was now quite late, around eight I think. We had been out shopping all day, for almost ten hours. She smiled at me.  
"Do you want to sleep here tonight?" she asked. "Your apartment is a long way from here." I nodded, and my heart leapt as I realized that there wasn't anywhere to sleep apart from with her, in her bed. She noticed this and walked into her bedroom, motioning me to follow. I raced after her, not wanting to be left out. She kissed me again, and pulled me into the bed with her. We wriggled under the bed covers, and after a goodnight kiss, we fell asleep, in each others arms. Who the hell would think that shopping could be so much fun?  



End file.
